Daybreak
by Darkness of life
Summary: Chapter four-.....Tsukasa left Mimiru crying....the guilt begins to eat at his soul....what will he do?
1. Awakening

Darkness: Well I wrote this fic a few months ago but I found it yesterday so I decided that I would post it  
  
Shinji: ^____^...yay  
  
Kowaru ^____^  
  
Tsukasa: o . O...they're happy....thats not good  
  
Darkness:..well remember, we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Daybreak  
  
Rain poured down shatering on the ground like cristals. Grey filled the sky as specks of lightning flashed over head as thunder roared over the city. A young boy about 16 with snow white hair and purple eyes walked down the street as the rain slide down the back of his neck through his shirt. Lifeless eyes stared forward not paying attention to anything that happened around him.  
  
"...I'm back home....why.....I finally logged out....why am I not happy......"  
  
Car horns were heard all around as people hurried off to their destinations. He didn't care about anything, his mind was so confused at the moment. Looking down he stared at his pale hand as a small bead of blood slowly dripped down.  
  
"...blood....this is real....I'm not in the world anymore....."  
  
Questions still went through his mind. Why was he back here. How did he get back. What happened to the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Day before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young wavemaster stood on a ledge before the massive church. The red moon above the church painting the sky crimson. Smiling slightly he looked down at the water. It would be so easy for it to be over. He wouldn't have to be troubled anymore by the problems he was facing, but then he would just be running away.  
  
"...I have nothing left here....no one needs me....mimiru bear bt....they have all helped me...and I let them down....."  
  
A small stream of tears dripped down his eyes to his cheek and the tears hung onto his chin then slowly fell down into the water. He didn't sob or mourn. Sadness had overtaken him.   
  
"....I'm so afraid...why can't they understand....I want to help...but I can't do anything at all...if it wasn't for my guardian I would be useless..."  
  
Suddenly the ground swayed, everything started to blur, pieces of data shattered. The next thing he knew he was standing inside of a hospital having no idea why he was back in the real world.  
  
Pulling the wires off his body he quickly got dressed putting on some black boots, a longsleeve black shirt, and some black pants. Franticly he ran to the window and saw he was only one story away from the ground so he quickly jumped down. His feet made a soft thud on the wet grass. His skin felt like ice the moment rain droplets landed on him.  
  
Walking around for hours he ran into someone by accident not paying attention to where he was going.  
  
large man: "...Hey kid watch where you are going!..."  
  
Tsukasa: "...I..I'm sorry....."  
  
large man: *sighs* "...its fine..."  
  
The man kept walking clearing showing signs that he could not be held back.   
  
"...this place.....where am I...."  
  
Crimson eyes watched the young boy as he walked. Felling a something looking at him he turned around but didn't see anything behind himself.  
  
"....who is there..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever since he had woken up he had just been wandering. Passing by a highschool he looked up seeing some through a window. A young girl around his age with tanned skin and light brown hair. His eyes widened as he realized who she must be but then sank again.  
  
"....no...that can't be mimiru....its just some girl..."  
  
The girl looked down at the boy as he passed as she felt her heart pound against her chest.  
  
"...Tsukasa...I know that's him...but how..."  
  
Mimiru quickly raised her hand to ask if she could use the restroom and ran outside to the front of the school trying to catch up to him. She couldn't believe it was really him.  
  
"..Tsukasa! Tsukasa wait up!..."  
  
Wondering who was calling him he quickly turned around.  
  
Tsukasa: hm?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness:...yep I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer  
  
Kowaru: o . O...it will?...yay  
  
Shinji: ^__^  
  
Tsukasa:...hm...well you did do a good job of keeping me in character  
  
Darkness:...I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can ^____^ 


	2. Alone

Darkness:...well this is the second chapter of Daybreak...this one is longer than the first chapter though heh...it only took me around 20 min to write this since I was in a real writing mood.  
  
Shinij: yep he worked without stopping ^____^  
  
Kowaru: Yep ^____^  
  
Tsukasa:...well this fic is getting interesting...but you aren't gonna pair me up with anyone in this fic are ya?  
  
Darkness:...right now...nope..depends as the story goes so far  
  
Tsukasa:*sighs in relief*  
  
Kowaru: Remember that we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters  
  
Tsukasa:...also speech is in " "...and thoughts are in / / .  
  
Darkness: So I hope that you enjoy the fic ^___^  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Tsukasa just stood there as a girl approached him./...she looks so much like Mimiru...but what's the chance that her player would look just like her/. The girl just smiled as she neared him and stopped a few feet away from him.   
  
"...T...Tsu...Tsukasa..."  
  
/...how does she know my name...no...I...I can't face any of them...not yet/. Putting his hands in his pockets he looked at her with emotionless eyes, "...who is this Tsukasa?..."  
  
The girl looked at the ground sadly, "...I'm sorry...you...you just look a lot like a boy I knew..."  
  
"...it's okay...", he spoke in a soft voice just about a whisper. She sighed and then began to walk back towards the school. /....he looks so much like him.../. He looked at down at the ground while walking but he couldn't shake off the feeling of guilt that filled him. Closing his eyes slightly he remembered that today it was about two weeks since he had awakened at the hospital. He then clenched his fist in his pockets while biting his lip. Sighing he walked around a corner as Mimiru began to open the door but stopped suddenly. /....wait...violet eyes...that has to be Tsukasa...it was him!.../.   
  
Mimiru turned around quickly and began running in the direction she had seen him go last. /...he still has to be around here...he just has to be...its been over a month since I last saw him.../. Seeing him up ahead she ran quickly but she didn't see the traffic light change to red.   
  
"...Tsukasa!..."  
  
He kept walking but then stopped and sighed while turning around. Seeing a large truck that didn't seem to notice the young girl in the middle of the street he ran as quickly as he could towards her. He managed to push her out of the way but he had to jump to the side. A sudden hot surge of pain filled him as he looked at his left long sleeve which had been cut somewhat. He saw a small pipe of metal that stuck through his arm. Putting his hand on the bottom of the pipe he quickly pulled it off and watched for a second as a small crimson puddle under his arm on the pavement.   
  
Getting up he walked over to the girl and was glad that she seemed completely fine. Leaning down next to her he helped her up, "...are you okay?...". He still spoke in the same soft voice as his violet eyes showed slight concern. Mimiru looked at him and nodded. Looking into his violet eyes she smiled.  
  
"...you are Tsukasa aren't you...."  
  
"....."  
  
"....Tsukasa...."  
  
Wrapping her arms around him she smiled but Tsukasa just looked down at her and didn't bother to move at all. /...it is her...I can't talk to her or the others not yet....not yet...damn it...I should have been more careful...my arm probably wont heal for a few days...well at least she is okay.../. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her away gently and looked away, "....don't...". Turning around he began to walk away. Mimiru looked at the ground as she felt hurt from how he was acting. His face softened somewhat as he stopped but didn't turn around to look at her, "...I can't talk to you...or anyone else from the world...not yet...please understand..."  
  
She took out a pen and wrote something down on a scrap of paper as she walked over to him. Mimiru handed him a small paper with her phone number and address and he looked at her wondering why she had given this to him.  
  
"...take it...you can always come and talk with me when you are ready to Tsukasa...' she said in a caring tone. Noticing his arm she looked up at him, "...you're hurt..."  
  
"...I'll be okay..."  
  
"...but..."  
  
"...I'll be okay...", he then looked at the paper and then at her, "...thanks...".  
  
Turning around he walked as he put the paper in his pocket. Mimiru looked at him as he faded away from sight and then she turned around and looked up noticing the school that was a few blocks away. /...great...my teacher is gonna be wondering why I took so long...he's changed...sure before he didn't talk much...but now...he seems more...depressed...I wonder what happened to him.../.   
  
She made her way towards the school and soon walked in a few minutes later. Walking up the stairs she reached her class and slowly walked in and made sure that her teacher couldn't see her. The teacher was currently writing on the white board as she slipped into her chair. /...great she didn't notice that I took a long while.../.  
  
"...nice to see you decided to come back miss...", said the teacher as she kept writing on the white board that days' homework. The class laughed and Mimiru blushed in embarrassment while sinking down into her chair, "...now...now class....please be quiet...". The rest of the day went by as normally as always but Mimiru couldn't help but wonder what had made Tsukasa change so much in such a sort time.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The violet eyed boy stopped just outside of the city. He looked through his grey bangs which reached all the way down to his neck. Running his hand through his hair he knew that he would either have to cut it soon or just leave it how it currently was. Tsukasa didn't really care either way. He jumped up and sat on the bridge while looking down at the water. As he looked at his reflection he could only see himself as how he looked in The World. Sighing he threw a rock at the reflection as the rock sent ripples through out the water, "...I hate you...'  
  
Clenching his fist he could see himself again with his staff held closely to his chest. /....if it wasn't for that whole game I would never have gotten into this mess...but then again I wouldn't have meet the others if I had never played the game....it doesn't matter anyway...I can't turn back the hands of time...what's done is done and there is nothing else but the future now...and I still have control of that.../. Getting of the ledge he walked along the bridge as the cars passed by a few feet next to him. A faint dizziness filled his head from the small amount of blood that he had lost.   
  
Looking at the puncture wound he knew that it would take at least a week to begin to heal, but not even he himself knew when it would heal itself completely. A red sports car passed by next to him and the child inside watched him as he passed by. Time seemed to stand still as the young boy who looked around 10 looked at him. He had short brownish hair and hazel eyes. Looking back at the boy he could feel something familiar about him but shrugged it off. The woman in the car looked at her son, "...did you see something..."  
  
"...just someone that I thought I had seen before mother...now can we go home...I wish to play "The World"..."  
  
"...yes honey..."  
  
As the child looked at the scenery he grinned. /...and so he shows..../.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mimiru went to her locker and dropped off the books that she didn't need. A girl with dark blue hair and grey eyes walked up to Mimiru's looker and smiled, "...hi Mimiru..."  
  
Mimiru smiled back at her friend, "...hi Subaru..."  
  
"...so what happened to you in class today...you took a long time...and when you came back you seemed destracted..."  
  
"...I...I'll tell you later...just come to my house around 9pm okay..."  
  
"...okay...well I have to go now...bye Mimiru..."  
  
"...bye Subaru..."  
  
Subaru walked off with another group of girls as Mimiru walked the opposite way. She smiled as she felt an instant cool breeze hit her as she walked through the door. She still couldn't believe that she had seen Tsukasa after all this time. She planned on telling Subaru later since she knew that Subaru would really want to know....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Darkness:...well it turned out better than I thought ^____^  
  
Kowaru: yep ^____ ^...see your work paid off  
  
Shinji:*reads the chapter again* @____@  
  
Tsukasa: o . O...hm...yep I like how I act in this fic ^___^  
  
Darkness:...hope you enjoyed the chapter...I'll try to get up chapter 3 as soon as I can ^____^ 


	3. Authors note

Author's note-  
  
Darkness:...hey everyone...I'm almost done with chapter three but I wanted to write back to all of you that have reviewed-  
  
Sammy-San)-...yay you're the first reviewer ^___^ *hugs*...I will keep writing more ^ ^....I'm glad that you like all my fics ^___^...*looks around*...ahh where did I put those kowaru plushy's...o . O...I can't find em ....*grabs kowaru* you can have him for the rest of the day ^_^....just bring him back alive ^__^  
  
Zero Tribal)-...we all love Tsukasa angst ^__^....thanks for reading my other fics ^ ^  
  
Alex Ultra)-...yes...we all must read more Tsukasa stuff @___@  
  
Serene Faerie)-...I will update soon...as a matter of fact I will upload the third chapter tomorrow   
  
^ ^  
  
Torii)-...thanks for your review ^___^...the answer to your question is...nope...I don't plan to include Bear or Bt in this fic...Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Sora will be in this...Subaru will be in this as well but to a much lesser extent  
  
Gopherguts)-...Again I do know that Tsukasa is a girl IRL but then again these are my fics so I can do whatever I want with them heh...and I already own the series since I had gotten the Box set before it ever came out on Cartoon Network...pay attention in my English class?...o . O...are you serious?...wow...well I do...but then again no one is forcing you to read this fic either...from your review I can just improve so thanks ^__^...oh and BTW I do plan to write a fic where Tsukasa is a girl IRL...but I don't want to give away any info of it yet ^___^  
  
Dark Mimi-chan or B4k4)-...thanks for reviewing again...and nope there are not any pairing for this fic...and yep what would live be without kowaru and shinji ^____^...I rock o . O...yay ^____^ *finally found kowaru plushy's and give her one*   
  
Nekobara)-...Actually I'm not planning to make this a romance fic so don't worry about it ^___^  
  
Sayu-chan)-...Yep Tsukasa is a girl IRL and Subaru is in a wheelchair...just about all the fics that I have written have been AU...think about it...in my fics Be Mine do you honestly think that Sora would feel that way about Tsukasas XD...well thanks for reviewing  
  
Darkness:...well thanks again for all of you that have reviewed...I have about 80% of chapter three done so I will have it up by tomorrow ^____^  
  
Shinji: o . O...you gave away kowaru for the rest of the day o . O...  
  
Tsukasa:...yay we wont have to listen to him for 24 hours ^__^ 


	4. Tears

Tsukasa: Well here it is *drum roll* chapter three of Day Break ^__^   
  
Shinji: yay! ^___^   
  
Fangirls: yay!  
  
Darkness: o . O...evil fangirls *cowers*  
  
Sora: remember we don't own .hack//SIGN or any of its characters ^__^...enjoy the chapter!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A single form leaned back against the tree while looking up at the massive buildings that littered the city. Black clouds began to form overhead as people hurriedly walked towards their destinations. Leafs slowly floated down, spinning as they were sent towards the lush grass. The laughter of children could be heard for miles around as they enjoyed themselves while playing on the swings and slides. He sighed while closing his eyes and crossing his arms. There wasn't anything for him here, or anywhere for that matter. His mother was dead, his father didn't want to acknowledge him, and there weren't any other relatives that he knew of. Tsukasa was completely alone. This was what he had longed for so much. To be alone, but now, now the loneliness was taking its toll on him.  
  
/....I haven't seen father yet...he wasn't even at the hospital when I woke up...I....I'm not surprised...he said it himself "...I don't care what happens to you..."....I don't even know what to do....my life is completely useless right now....I should just die..../. Little did he know that there were people that still wished for him to live. People who still wished to learn more about him. People who still wished to love him. Tsukasa hadn't noticed a young girl that had approached him since his mind was still filled with sadness and wonder.   
  
"...Mister...Mister?..."  
  
Opening his eyes he saw a young girl that looked about seven years old. She had large honey eyes and long violet bangs. She wore a grey sweater and some light blue shorts that matched with her navy blue sneakers.   
  
"...hm?...."  
  
"....are you okay?...."  
  
"....y..yeah...why do you ask?...."  
  
"...you just seemed so sad...."  
  
"...oh...."  
  
"...well I have to go now...my mom is calling me....bye!..."  
  
"....."  
  
Tsukasa watched the young child run towards the woman that he guessed was her mother. The child had asked him if he was okay but he knew the answer was far from the truth. He wondered if that child asked the question out of curiosity or out of pity. Did people really feel that way towards him?. Did they feel like they had to help him?. Planting the tip of his black boots against the ground he leaned more against the tree, not wanting to move at all. Tilting his head back he looked up at the darkening sky. A breeze began to blow, carrying off the dead leaves of the trees. Children ran to their parents and got in their cars, then drove away. He put his hands in his pockets as he shivered somewhat from the coldness around him. Tsukasa felt suddenly tired as he closed his eyes. He winced as the wound on his arm throbbed. A hot pain ran down the wound to his hand every time he clenched his fist or moved his arm.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
She hurriedly walked, not wanting to get caught in the rain. Looking up at the sky she smiled since the clouds reminded her of quiet boy's hair. Mimiru hoped that she would see him soon, but when she thought about their last meeting she wouldn't have been surprised if Tsukasa never wanted to see her again. /...Tsukasa....what could have happened to you to make you change so much....I wish so much that I could help him...but I can't....I don't even know where he is...so all I can do is wonder and hope....hope that he might call.../. The loud sound of thunder was heard around the city and Mimiru began to ran knowing that the rain was sure to come. As she ran she stopped noticing a boy with his head bowed as he leaned against a tree. She looked at the boys greyish hair and knew that it had to be Tsukasa.  
  
She pulled on the straps of her backpack wondering if she should approach him or not. She nervously walked towards him and smiled timidly, "...Tsukasa..."  
  
Hearing his name he opened his name and saw Mimiru. He didn't know why but every time she was around him it made him feel slightly nervous. Tsukasa bowed his head again and gazed at the ground, "...hello...."  
  
"...I didn't think that I would see you so soon..."  
  
She looked at him and blushed noticing that she had been staring. Mimiru noticed the red stain on his sleeve and gently pressed her hand against it. Tsukasa looked at what she had been doing and closed his eyes preparing to feel the same pain but instead was surprised as he felt her gentle fingers run across the wound. She looked up at him and a faint blush appeared on her face noticing how close their faces where. Tsukasa noticed her blushed and realized the same thing as her, causing him to blush faintly. Looking back at the wound Mimiru got her water bottle and let the cold water run across the wound. He closed his eyes as she gently wiped the wound.   
  
"...thank you...."  
  
Mimiru smiled slightly at him, "...you're welcome....". Looking at the ground she nervously began to speak, "...T...Tsukasa...would you like to come with me to my house?....I want to talk with you...please...its okay if you don't want to...."  
  
She looked up at him waiting for his answer and smiled when he gave her a simple nod, "...we don't have to walk far...its really close to here..."  
  
Raindrops began to quickly fall quickly as people ran towards their houses. Pushing himself off the tree Tsukasa walked next to Mimiru while looking up at the sky. She looked over at him and smiled slightly. /....why am I so nervous right now....I've known Tsukasa for awhile now....I've never felt this way before...but now...now I get nervous and blush...I....I wonder if he's nervous too....knowing him he probably isn't through..../. Mimiru shivered as some of the water droplets clung to her hair and slowly fell onto her neck and down her back. Tsukasa closed his eyes as small streams of water ran down his eyes. Both soon reached her house and he stood on the porch while she opened the door. She turned around and smiled at him as she opened the door, "...come in..."  
  
Slowly he stepped into the house and walked into the living room. The room was painted pink and he noticed that much of the furniture was either brown or white. Mimiru took off her backpack and sat down on the couch while Tsukasa remained standing. She looked at the ground and spoke in barely above a whisper, "...what changed you...."  
  
Tsukasa closed his eyes thinking about the bold question that she had asked him, "....it doesn't matter..."  
  
"...please...please Tsukasa..."  
  
His eyes closed while tilting his head towards the floor, "...just something that happened in The World...."  
  
"....why wont you tell me...."  
  
Sighing he looked out through the window noticing the raindrops hitting the glass, "....why do you care...."  
  
She put her hands on her knees, not willing to look up, "....We went through so much together in The World...how couldn't I care...."  
  
"....The World isn't real...."  
  
"...it isn't real...it isn't real...how couldn't it be real Tsukasa!...it trapped you there!..it is real...in the world you felt pain....and you tell me it isn't real..."...tears slowly began to run down the sides of her cheeks as she clenched the material of her pants in between her fingers...sobbing she kept looking at the floor but did the best she could to talk very softly that it almost wasn't audible, "....a..and I suppose that...that my feelings for you aren't real either..."  
  
Tsukasa just stood there listening to Mimiru's confession but he couldn't move at all. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at her while speaking in an emotionless tone, "...they aren't...."  
  
She got up and walked up to him as more tears ran down the girl's cheeks, "...do you even care?....I...Iove you Tsukasa...and that doesn't mean a thing to you does it...."....Mimiru closed her eyes to stop the tears but more were released as her body shook, "...you always say others are selfish...you're the selfish one...you wont let anyone into your heart....why Tsukasa...why are you so cold?...."  
  
Tsukasa stood there while clenching his fist then put his hand on the door knob while looking at the ground, "....I'm afraid...."  
  
He opened the door and quickly walked out as Mimiru just fell onto her knees sobbing while pressing her palms against her face trying to silence herself. A deep filling of guilt filled Tsukasa as he walked in the rain./....it is true...I can't get near anyone...I'm too afraid....I'm afraid to get hurt..../. His grey bangs covered his eyes who dared not weep at all. Turning around he looked back at the home of Mimiru, "...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Mmiru: *cries*   
  
Tsukasa: - . -'...uh don't cry...geez  
  
Sora: *points and laughs* hahah! XD  
  
Darkness: - . -...well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter...I'll try to upload the next one faster than this one  
  
Kowaru:*comes crawling back with his clothes torn* the horror...the horror @___@  
  
Shinji :Kowaru! *runs up to him and hugs him*^ __ ^  
  
Darkness:...well please review! ^___ ^...ja 


	5. Affection

Darkness:...gomen for taking so long to update....I had tons of quizzes, test, and homework...plus I had some personal matters as well to take care of...also I want to reply for those who have reviewed chapter three ^_____^....  
  
Serene Faerie:....you thought it was a good chapter? O .o...yay ^__^!  
  
Evs:...this story is AU ^___^;....should have said that in the beginning ....thanks for reviewing ^__^  
  
TheDarkerPartOfMe:...another person who likes my fics yay ^___^ *hugs*....oh Kowaru is okay .....shinji is checking on his "injuries" *chuckles*  
  
Elky Welky (Mimi-Chan:...*cowers under glare*...o . o...must make Mimiru happy! @___@....*locks her and Tsukasa in the closet*...there ^__^  
  
Zero Tribal:...-^__^- thank ya!...I wouldn't say I'm an awesome writer though ....I'm okay....but I will get better ^__^  
  
Kitsunedemon:...o . O...cute?...must kill cute ....*goes after elk*...now where is he...*grabs him* ^____^!...kill! ^__ ^...thank you for reviewing! ^___^   
  
Daybreak  
  
Faint trails of tears were marked on Mimiru's face. Her tears had subsided a few hours after Tsukasa had left. He had acted so cold, even colder than he was when she had first met him in The World. Her hair covered her eyes which still showed so much sadness. Here she had told him that she held feelings for him, and all he did was walk away. Not even with a yes or a no. Mimiru stood up slowly while leaning back against the white wall.   
  
Her heart still ached from the tears that had been shed. She would find him and tell him about her feelings towards him, and she didn't care if he would listen to her or not. /....wait...the world..that's it...he might log in.../.  
  
She gently placed the goggles over her eyes as she turned on her computer.  
  
Username: Mimiru  
  
Password: *************  
  
Mimiru looked around at her virtual surroundings and noticed that she had appeared in Mac Anu. Closing her eyes she tried to add Tsukasa to her party.  
  
Player Tsukasa is not online.   
  
Sighing she closed her eyes and sent him a message:  
  
Subject: We need to talk  
  
Tsukasa I don't know if you log on anymore but since I don't have your phone number or address, this is the only way that I can talk with you. We really need to talk Tsukasa so please meet me in the park tonight.   
  
-Mimiru  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
His thoughts wandered back to what had happened only a few short hours ago. Guilt filled him every time the memory surfaced. Tsukasa had just walked out on her knowing that she was asking for him. Mimiru had been right though, he didn't let anyone into his heart for the fear of the pain that it would bring. He put his hands in his pockets as a strong breeze threw his hair back against the sides and top of his head. Tsukasa's entire face was shown but instead of the emotionless expression now there was one of sadness.   
  
"....Mimiru...."  
  
His violet eyes scanned the horizon and he was surprised at the beautiful scene. The sky was full of violet, orange, and red. Half of the sun had already disappeared behind the mountains. The temperature slowly declined as the sun finally set behind the mountains. Stars shown brightly overhead while moonlight illuminated the grown in a faint light. The moon's reflection reflected on Tsukasa's violet eyes as he stared at it.   
  
His eyes closed somewhat as Mimiru entered his mind once again. The more he had tried to ignore her, the more that she came into his mind. Shaking his head he sat down on the lush and moist grass. His snow white hair covered everything above his nose. He had to see her, tomorrow, in a week, it didn't matter because he knew he couldn't leave things like they were. Bowing his head he closed his eyes and whispered softly, "...I'm sorry Mimiru...I'm sorry...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora sighed while leaning back on his chair, "....so boring...no one is online anymore...not even Tsukasa-kun....even bt doesn't get on that much...now I have no one to annoy besides those newbies...."  
  
He ran his hand through his short-spiked-green hair while checking his email, "...hm....nothing new....not even anything from Helba...."  
  
Sora grinned at a message that appeared. He had never told anyone but one of the things he had done was implant a virus that would send him a copy of any message of someone who had his member address.  
  
Subject: We need to talk  
  
Tsukasa I don't know if you log on anymore but since I don't have your phone number or address, this is the only way that I can talk with you. We really need to talk Tsukasa so please meet me in the park tonight.   
  
-Mimiru  
  
"...hm....wonder what they are gonna talk about...I doubt that Tsukasa-kun will even read this...if I got stuck in the world I sure wouldn't want to log in again..."  
  
A small grinned formed on his lips while he logged off and turned off the massive computer, "....guess I'll have to give him the message personally...but where will I find him though hm...."  
  
He walked over to his closet and put on a green jacket with the words "killer" on the back. Chuckling he walked out of his house, "...I'll just have to find him myself....now if I was Tsukasa were would I go...."  
  
Sora's hazel eyes scanned the places around him and he grinned while looking at the largest hill in the city, "...bingo...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mimiru logged out after she had sent the message to Tsukasa and realized that all she could do was go to the park and hope that he would be there. She took a quick shower and put on a white long sleeve shirt and a red skirt. She put on some red lipstick and she looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped that Tsukasa would be at the park but she wondered if he would even bother to show up at all.  
  
She told her mom that she would be home soon and walked out the door. She watched the star filled sky while walking to the park, "....I hope he's there...please..."...she closed her eyes and sighed, "...let him be there...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sora grinned while stepping behind him, "...so what did you and Mimiru need to talk about?...."  
  
Turning around he looked at the boy who had talked to him. He was around 5'3 with hazel eyes and short green hair. His eyes which should have shown innocence shown wisdom beyond his years, "....well Tsukasa-kun?..."  
  
"...Tsukasa-kun?...wait...Sora?..."  
  
Grinning he nodded, "...bingo...."  
  
"...why are you here?...."  
  
"...oh just decided to talk a walk heh....you know...admire the scenery...crap like that..."...grinning he looked at Tsukasa, "...truthfully....I came to give you a message that just crossed my path....Mimiru wants you to meet her in the park tonight..."  
  
"......"  
  
"....well?..."  
  
"...what..."  
  
"...aren't you gonna go?..."  
  
"...hai..."  
  
"...goodluck..."...just as the younger boy was about to walk away he grinned once again, "...oh and Tsukasa....you owe me...."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mimiru finally reached the park and sat on a swing while looking down at the ground. Her jade eyes looked downcast as she waited. The wind picked up and it gently carried her hair up and down slowly. Minutes passed but she still hoped that he would appear. She would wait for as long as she had to.   
  
He was surprised to see that she was still waiting for him. Time slowed as he stood next to a tree, not bothering to move at all. For a few moments all that filled his mind was the young girl in front of him. /....she's still here..../. His soft footsteps could barely be heard as he walked towards her. A shadow filled Mimiru's vison which caused her to look up. His lips barely parted as he whispered her named softly.  
  
"....Tsukasa....."  
  
Tsukasa's violet eyes stared through his bangs at Mimiru. His face showed the same emotionless gaze from before as her jade eyes looked into his, "...you're here..."  
  
"....hai......"  
  
"....I....I thought you wouldn't come....."  
  
The moon's light reflected off Tsukasa's eyes as he looked up at the sky. The echo of the wind filled the air as he then looked down at her, "....I couldn't leave things like they were....."  
  
Mimiru gently got off the swing as it swayed back and forward somewhat. Standing up she gazed into his eyes and was surprised by the guilt and sadness that were behind them.  
  
"....I'm sorry Mimiru...."  
  
"...its okay...."  
  
"....no...it isn't...I shouldn't have left you...."  
  
Gently he placed his hands on her shoulders. His bangs softly caressed the sides of her face as his face slowly neared hers. Tsukasa's lips gently pressed against her's while she leaned into him. She gently placed her own hands on his shoulders while her tongue gently ran against his bottom lip begging for entrance. Tsukasa's lips parted as her soft tongue slowly ran against his. Arms wrapped around each other as they're bodies leaned against one another. He slowly pulled away from her as her eyes opened slightly, "....Tsukasa...."  
  
"....I don't know what I am feeling is love or not Mimiru....but with time I might...."  
  
Mimiru closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. She may not have known what he truly felt for her but as long as she was with him it didn't matter to her. Just to be a part of his heart was enough....  
  
~End~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
